The present invention relates to a structure, in particular to a fuselage structure of an aircraft or spacecraft.
Although the present invention and the problem on which is it based can be applied to any structures, they will be described in detail with respect to a fuselage structure of an aircraft.
During the flight phase, the cabin of an aircraft is subjected to an internal pressure which is above atmospheric pressure. For this reason, the cabin must be configured to be pressure-tight. The fuselage structure of the aircraft is therefore provided in the tail region with a pressure bulkhead. Fuselage structures of this type with pressure bulkheads are known, for example from EP 0 847 916 B1, DE 3923871 C2 or EP 0 217 117 B1.
However, it has been found that the known fuselage structures do not satisfy the more stringent requirements in the aircraft sector either in respect of assembly or in respect of weight.